


Team ALBOE Makes a Sextape!

by BluuuInk



Category: Team ALBOE, WolfieRaps
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Comeplay, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Orgy, Porn, Sex Tapes, Team ALBOE - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluuuInk/pseuds/BluuuInk
Summary: YouTuber WolfieRaps' Mom Mindy finds her son's sex tape that he made with his friends, aka the rest of Team ALBOE. Crackfic.





	1. Just a Typical Main Channel Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team ALBOE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+ALBOE).



"Charles!" Mindy, a white woman in her mid-to-late sixties, bellows while putting in work on an elliptical.

Mindy was surveying the battered state of her poor kitchen in dismay. There was white goop exploded on every surface. She looked up and saw that there were even some white splattering on the ceiling of her house. Her son Charles, who made stupid YouTube videos that made him an obscene amount of money, regularly makes a mess of her house to make "bangers," but she had never seen her kitchen this destroyed before. A chair or two was damaged, and the entire room smelled worse than it ever had before. Even worse than when he recorded the "1000 BEAN BOOZLED DRINK CHALLENGE."

She sniffed the air. It was a familiar smell, one she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Charles!" she called again, but when she heard no reply again she figured that her son wasn't home. It wasn't an uncommon thing, considering he moved into an apartment with his college girlfriend Sylvia not too long ago. Nowadays, he only ever came over to record a video for his channel.

She knew that her son and his friends, who felt way too at home in her house, were hanging out at the house last night and possibly making a video. Usually, she enjoyed watching them record, but that night her arthritis in her pelvis was excruciating (such is the price of sharing a vagina with a black man). She recalled that Charles had peculiarly fretted over her and urged her to go to bed right away. Their son even prepared her and her husband a cup of tea to help them sleep and they had knocked out right away.

Mindy reached for her phone to bark at Charles about the mess he made. On the table beside her phone was Charles' camera. "That's weird." Charles never went anywhere without a camera, lest he miss out on some prime vlog footage.

She hopped off the elliptical and grabbed the camera. Charles would never know if she took a peek at his footage, just like he didn't know how many times she's went through his phone over the years.

She connected it to her computer and pressed play on the saved data, but she really shouldn't have. If she could rewind time to this exact moment, she would have never even picked up the camera, because she had not been at all prepared for what she was about to see. It changed everything and her life was never the same.

Mindy sat back in her seat and watched the footage...

"AYO WHAT'S GOOD! It's your boy Wolfie, and today's video is going to be a likke different than my usual videos," Charles, known on YouTube as WolfieRaps, shouts into the camera, standing in an untarnished, clean kitchen.

"You see, YouTube has been doing a lot of changes in their policies lately, and due to one of their most recent changes, THEY TOOK OFF ALL ADS FROM MY VIDEOS!" He screams, tearing off his hat in overdramatized frustration and flinging it offscreen.

His hairline was terrible. He buries his face in his hands and pretends to sob. Mindy could almost hear the exact sorrowful soundtrack he would edit in for this part and smiles. 

"Oh no, what am I going to do? If I can't make money off Adsense, I can't make money off my videos at all. My career is over. I'm broke. I'm going to have to return all my rings and chains. Sylvia's going to leave me for a white guy. Forget about VidCon. I'm going to have to sell Wolfie and Prince. Move back in with my interracial parents..."

"FUCK THAT!" Charles suddenly shouts, discarding his weepy facade. "Who cares if YouTube wants to stop giving ads to ya boy? I'm never going to stop making videos, and I'm never going to be broke. I look like Ryan Swaze? I'm still gonna wear my chains and my rings, and Wolfie and Prince aren't going anywhere, CUS YOU KNOW WHY?"

"We're about to give you some content that's going to make you fucking E X P L O D E !" He starts slamming into the cabinets in his usual WolfieRaps fashion, sending Mindy's fruits and grains flying everywhere. 

"Me and the boys, the rest of Team ALBOE, are going to make a literal BANGER on YA HEADTOP. Yes. Me and the boys came together and we BANGED and we RECORDED it cus we're fucking savages! The link is going to be in the description below so MAKE SURE YOU CHECK IT OUT. Trust me, you guys, it's a banger," Charles winks into the camera. "There's gonna be trains. Human centipedes. Maybe I'll fuck Jad, maybe David will fuck Dustin, who knows? You're gonna have to buy the tape and see for yourself!" 

Dustin, the cameraman as always, turns the camera around to give a hearty "SUUUUUUUUUUWEEEEE!"

"And the BEST part is that it only costs FIVE FUCKING DOLLARS!" Charles screams as he grabs a kitchen chair and flings it at the window. "FIVE FUCKING DOLLARS!" He grabs another chair and slams it onto the floor and bangs the broken pieces on his chest as he roars, mouth frothing, eyes bloodshot wild. 

"Yeah, so, make sure you go grab your parent's credit cards and go to the site - also smash that like button if you want your crush to text you back tonight - and go buy our sex tape. I'd really appreciate it you guys. I hope you enjoy and I'll catch you guys later with another banger video, and as always, STAY SAVAGE. LEGGO!" 

Mindy couldn't believe what she just watched. "This has got to be a prank." She shakes her head, ready to X out of the video. She stops when she sees that there is still several hours worth of footage left. Curiosity got the best of her and she allowed the tape to continue rolling...

After a moment of trying to collect his breath after his usual tirade, Charles looks up at Dustin, who is still holding the camera. "Was that good?" He asks, to which Dustin nods his head. 

"Alright." The six-foot biracial lightskin starts to pull off his tank top and unbuckle his jeans. "Are you boys ready?"

Mindy almost gagged when Dustin turned the camera behind him. Standing in her living room, the place where she celebrates Christmas with her family every year, were her prolific freeloaders Jad, Bongo, Sean, David, Ryan, and Deejay naked as the days they were born, stroking themselves in anticipation of what was to come. 

Dustin brings the camera back to Charles who claps his hands. "Alright, let's make a sex tape boys."


	2. The Kim Kardashian of YouTube

"Wait, bro. Before we start, can you explain for the vlog why we're doing this?" David asks Charles with his camcorder in his hand. For someone who christens himself as 'Big Dick Dave,' his penis was rather small and baby pink. His balls were like two little grapes freshly plucked from a vine, plump and sweet. 

Charles had to look away to stop his mouth from watering, his cock hardening already. His longtime secret crush on the puny Asian was a huge motivator for this video, but he wasn't quite ready to divulge that with David. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. For so long, Charles had been slaking his intense desire for David with his girlfriend and sometimes through a hole he'd puncture in a dragonfruit, and now he finally got to live his most coveted fantasy and fuck David himself. 

"What's up Parodians! It's ya boy, Wolfie. Me and the boys are making a sex tape today because I'm going to be the Kim Kardashian of YouTube!" Charles exclaims with composure. He pulls his jeans off and frees lil Wolfie. 

Camp Counselor Jad, whose penis was a decent size but not very thick, and hidden for the most part in a thick bush of Lebanese pubic hair, clapped a chummy hand on Charles' shoulder. "I believe in this guy. I think he could be the Kim Kardashian of YouTube. I believe in him!" Jad smiles, his own camcorder recording a vlog too. "We're gonna fuck him and make sure it happens, because that's what friends are for! Here!"

"Guys we should put on our Team ALBOE hats, too!" Sean chirps. His penis, as expected, was small, but his balls were much saggier than David's and not as angelic. He passed around black 'I'm Cheese'd' hats to the rest of the guys, his balls swaying as he walked.

Charles takes off his rings and carefully sets them aside on the countertop. His penis, surprisingly, was not impressively large. It wasn't small, but it wasn't a BBC, contrary to what people usually think. It made up for that by being thicker than the average Joe. How else could someone as petite as Sylvia Gani have sex with him if he was any bigger than that? He was grateful for his modest size, because it meant he could fuck David's tiny hole without breaking him in half. 

Ryan Swaze slyly slips Charles' discarded jewelry into his asshole and, without anyone else noticing, squeezes it out into the pocket of his discarded jeans. If YouTube was going down, he was going to have to make some money by selling them. 

Ryan, believe it or not, has a bigger penis than Charles. It wasn't a BBC or anything, but he definitely was not small. It wasn't bent at a weird angle or anything either, like Sean's was. Ryan's was flawlessly smooth. A rather beautiful cock, the best out of everyone in Team ALBOE. If Ryan wasn't so lacking in the face department, he could have had a future in the porn industry.

"Guys, I made a little something for you guys. And I think we could start the tape off with this." Bongo brought out a large platter half his size that carried a cake shaped like a giant penis with confetti sprinkles and buttercream frosting. The cake had 'To the boys who ride with me and ride me' written on it. "Here!"

"Guys, make sure you check out Bongo's video where he makes this cake, from scratch. I suck on his balls the whole time - Efficiency is key! ("I like that! That's a vibe!" Bongo interjects). Link in the description below!" Jad tells his camcorder, as the rest of Team Alboe gets panoramic shots of the cake. 

Bongo had a thick, red, but stubby penis. Most of it was obscured by a Lebanese bush even thicker and coarser than Jad's. His chest had so much hair it could be used for a weave.

Deejay, whose penis was easily the longest out of all of Team ALBOE, took a handful of the cake and started smearing it all over the baby smooth skin of David's nude body. David had the butt of a cherub, perfectly round and supple, and the rest of the guys licked their lips in anticipation. They couldn't wait to tear Siracha Dave a new one. 

It was time to start, and David was the first to get gangbanged. The miniature boy gulped as the towering figures of his friends (except for Sean and Deejay, who were about his height) enclosed on him slowly, their dicks rising with excitement. David felt his own little cock pluck up in arousal. 

This was going to be a video they would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thought long and hard about what's going on in those pants of theirs.


	3. Smash or Smash

As a kid, David had a vague idea of how his life was going to pan out. 

He'd grow up, become a celebrity worth millions of dollars, fall in love with some fine ass girl, settle down, father beautiful children, grow old, and die painlessly in his sleep. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that, at the age of twenty-six, he would be getting banged out by seven dudes in a kitchen to make his debut as a porn star. 

His camcorder lay forgotten, but still rolling, as he groaned from pain intermixed with intense pleasure as he got fucked in his asshole. David couldn't believe that he was having sex with a man, with his friend Charlie of all people. What's more, he couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying it. David was so hard it hurt. 

Sure, it had been awkward at first when Charlie was lubing him up. They were all new to anal sex so no one thought to buy lube, so instead they used the butter from Mindy's kitchen as a substitute. 

But after Charlie smoothly squeezed his dick, bareback, into David's virgin ass, all other emotions were overwrote by the euphoria. 

Charlie smacked the boy's ass, pulling him out of his thoughts. The larger male grabbed a fistful of his coarse black hair and pulled it back harshly. "You've got the nicest ass I've ever seen. I've wanted this since the day I met you. Make some fucking noise. Come on. Do it for the shoutout," Charlie commanded, his thrusts getting harder. 

David had nearly forgotten that they were recording. He looked up and saw Dustin jacking off as he held the camera. There was also Ryan, Jad, Sean, Deejay, and Bongo standing around, as naked as they all were, and furiously jacking off as they watched Charlie fuck the shit out of him. The fact that his friends were watching him getting pounded out turned him on even further and he started to moan, pre-cum leaking out of his tip and onto the tiles of Mindy's kitchen. 

Charlie spanked David again. "That's it, baby! Fuck yeah. This view is fucking great."

Sean, an early nutter, let out a strangled moan as he ejaculated onto the countertop. Dustin, ever the dedicated cameraman, rushed to get the perfect shot, while never stopping his ministrations on his own dick. 

"Bro, already?" Ryan jeered, even though he looked pretty close himself as he watched David getting fucked. 

None of them could help it. It was hella erotic watching their friend Charlie smash their other friend David. Gay sex was something they never experienced before and a part of them that they had long ignored was awakening. A sense of sexual pleasure they never felt before was consuming them. This was the dawn of a new era for them all. 

Sean tugged on his limp cock a few times and, amazingly, it started to inch up again. He shrugged. "I'm like a machine gun. Fast rounds in quick succession."

"I like that!" Jad grunts, a roll of sweat streaming down his face. 

"That's a vibe," Bongo pipes in. 

"Alright, Big Dick Dave. Let's put that mouth to work now," Ryan says as he stands in front of David with his hands on his hips. 

Ryan's hard dick stared David square in the face, pre cum leaking out of the tip, and David licked his lips hungrily. He gave it a tentative lick. "Don't be shy," Ryan encouraged, feeling weak just from the flick of his tongue. Eager to please, David sucked him in, tongue swirling and mouth swallowing. 

DavidParody was a natural dick sucker. 

Ryan started moaning loudly. "Holy shit, that's fucking good David," he groaned, rutting into the boy's mouth. David's 'I'm Cheese'd' hat toppled off of his head from the force of the dick sucking and simultaneous ass fucking. His entire body turned pink in arousal. 

"Suck my balls," Deejay commanded, fisting his hand in David's crop of mussed hair to pull his mouth towards him. David eagerly curled his little tongue over the dark-skin's ballsack, Deejay's long cock resting against the side of his face, and lapped on his friend's testicles. 

The only sounds that could be heard in the kitchen were of meat slapping against each other, sloppy sucking, and the helpless moans of men. Despite the fact that they lived in brick ass Canada, the room was sweltering from all of their spiked body heats. Dustin panned to a shot of the kitchen window that had started fogging up from their collective heat. 

"WAIT!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed, stopping mid-thrust. Everyone froze.

David slipped Ryan out of his mouth and looked back at Charlie angrily. "Why are you stopping?" he demands, missing the delicious pounding he had been receiving.

"Shut up, slut. Don't talk to Daddy like that," Charlie roars, spanking David so hard he left the imprint of his hand on his perfect white asscheek. David squealed and turned back around, zipping his lips obediently. His asshole clenched with the thrill of being dominated by Charlie. 

Charlie looked up at Dustin with a serious expression. "Thumbnail."

After trying various poses (They tried the classic Charlie's Angels pose, with Charlie's dick still in David's ass, and the famous Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z pose, with Charlie's dick still in David's ass), Charlie finally settled on a thumbnail and they resumed the porn recording. 

"You've got such a nice ass, David," Charlie coos as he starts thrusting into the little boy again. His eyes glint as he watches David's abused and reddened butt jiggle with each of his thrusts. He was too in awe to be mean. It was like a holy experience, more potent than visiting a Roman Church. "Throw it back."

David moaned as he complied and eagerly threw his ass back at Charlie. Jad and Bongo were currently standing over him and getting a rotation of handjobs and blowjobs from him. Jad was sweet enough to reach down and stroke David's neglected cock for him, even playing with his balls here and there because that's what a good friend would do. 

"HERE!" Jad shouts as he came so intensely that his knees nearly fold over on him. His cum misses David and lands all over the kitchen instead. The tall Lebanese groaned as he collapsed onto the floor, an exhaustive cummer. 

Bongo came shortly after and misses too, making an even greater mess of the kitchen. 

Sean, who had cum five times now, released his seed for the sixth time and missed as well, his cum landing where Bongo's had, making a little puddle of their mixed ejaculate. "I like that," Bongo growls, dapping Sean. Jad felt a wave of jealousy hit him. 

Soon enough, Ryan and Dustin arrive at their orgasms too. Ryan came with a bellowing groan, while Dustin only let out a helpless grunt and long sigh to signify his completion. Their ejaculate stained the kitchen as well.

Now the only two people left having sex were Charlie and David. 

David felt Charlie's thrust growing more urgent and erratic, his breathing more wild, and knew that his friend was close. To help him cum, David started squeezing his prostate over Charlie's hardened length. He squeezed so hard he felt some of the (now melted) butter they had used as lube ooze out from his anal cavity. It did the trick. 

Charlie let out a wounded roar as he came, the most deliriously delicious orgasm he had ever experienced in his entire life. He slammed into David like a jackhammer as he came, riding out his euphoria until he was milked dry of his seed. David's orgasm followed shortly after, and he spurted his cum onto the kitchen floor beneath him and collapsed facedown on the marble.

They were all breathing heavily, utterly satisfied and sated.


	4. The Downfall of Team ALBOE

Charlie, refusing to separate from David, kept his soft cock inside him and collapsed on top of the boy. A few of the guys started dozing off to sleep right there in the kitchen, laying in their own cum. 

None of them had ever reached a completion this heavenly before. They hated themselves for allowing society and their own prejudices to stop them from having sex this awesome before tonight.

Charlie curled his strong arm over David's delicate body and breathed in his hair. David didn't use overly aromatic hair products like his girlfriend Sylvia did, and there was no slight note of burnt hair that Sylvia had from regularly applying heat. David's pheromones were unobscured and natural, successfully attracting Charlie's inner-self. Society may have hardwired his brain to like yeasty vaginas and blobs of fat known as breasts, but Charlie's heart and the man he was at his core always knew what it really liked. 

Dustin, who was sitting on the floor a little ways away from the spooning couple, was replaying the footage he had just recorded. "This is a banger," he mumbled sleepily, his tone proud. "We're going to be rich. This is the direction we should've gone in at the very beginning. I'm sick of doing stupid kid shit for likes. We're men, we like to fuck, and getting paid for it is just the perfect solution. It's the perfect career."

Oh, right. All of their YouTube careers were over. It had been great while it lasted, but it all went down the drain for them when Google created their own talent division and started hiring people to make internet famous. They monopolized all of the sponsorships and AdSense became an exclusive feature. It was the beginning of the end for Team ALBOE. 

The fact that WolfieRaps had millions of subscribers, all of which Charlie had worked hard on his own dime to earn, didn't mean anything anymore now that these new kids started out with quadruple of what he had. Of course, he still had some loyal Wolf Fam, but most of them were aging out of his targeted demographic and his views and likes were plummeting. Nobody wanted to watch a six-foot-four grown man play with kids' toys anymore. It started to become a stigma for grown adults to be unemployed, recording themselves doing childish antics to pander them to young children on YouTube for a living. People wanted to watch children, cut from Disney Entertainment cloth in terms of looks and personality, do childish things. Not Team ALBOE.

It was the fall of a kingdom.

Charlie's savings were drying up. YouTube wasn't responding to any of his e-mails. Sylvia was so frustrated with Charlie's lack of finances that she moved back in with her family. They hadn't broken up with each other, but Charlie supposed that it was inevitable that they would. Especially when Team ALBOE's sex tape went live. 

He couldn't believe that he was about to venture into the porn industry. He already knew what people would say, but he didn't care. He needed to make a living somehow, and he was too proud to look for a "real" job. Too proud to sell his jewelry. Too proud to sell the dogs. 

None of them ever thought they'd become gay porn stars, but here they were now. Funny how life pans out. 

David stirred in his arms, mumbling in his sleep about Pokemon cards. Charlie tightened his hold on the boy. This was his life now. It wasn't so bad. Sure, he had been heartbroken when their YouTube empire crumbled to pieces, and he would always love Sylvia and still missed her, but this wasn't the end of WolfieRaps. He would always persevere and find a way, because he was by no means a quitter. Never was, never will be. 

Dawn broke the quiet night and rays of newborn sunlight bled into the kitchen and kissed him on the face. Charlie took in a deep breath, and it felt like he was breathing air for the first time in his life. 

It was the end of an era, but the start of a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end this fanfic right here, cus I know myself. If I keep writing, I'm never going to stop. I already have ideas of Team ALBOE getting signed with a popular porn company, their beef with YouTube executives, fight scenes, Sylvia and Charlie drama, Charlie leaves Team ALBOE to star in his own TV show, he becomes super famous, Team ALBOE beef.............
> 
> I started this fanfic on a whim after watching Wolfie's video where he reads fanfiction out loud with Ryan and Dustin, and I liked writing it so much I wrote four fucking parts. I can't believe it. I should write fanfiction for shits and giggles more often. It was therapeutic, writing something without having to be anal about the grammar and plot and character development and all that good stuff. I just let my fingers type. 
> 
> I wrote this story with the intent of driving Team ALBOE insane. So guys, if you're reading this, I hope you guys have lost your minds after reading this. :) Just wanna say that I love you guys! xx
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read! XOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun.


End file.
